<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pining by EmeraldTrident</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858506">Pining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident'>EmeraldTrident</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Light Humiliation, M/M, Pining, Possessive Hank, Rimming, Voyeurism, exibitionism, hank fantasizing, jealous hank, oh my god they were roommates, they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank gets jealous and fantasizes about claiming Connor in front of the entire Detroit Police Department.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hank has a cwush and doesn’t know how to handle it 🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jealousy. </p><p>Burning like coals in Hank’s stomach. </p><p>Watching Connor’s eyes follow Gavin as he walked from one end of the station to the other, bouncing with his signature cocky stride. His most defining feature, besides that obnoxious laugh of his. </p><p>Connor blinked mechanically, innocently, as he followed the man’s movement, cogs turning in his head wondering, absentmindedly, what he was doing. </p><p>Gavin had a digital pile of assignments and paperwork a mile high, and yet he made his way into the restroom for the fourth time that afternoon. Was he procrastinating, taking recreational drugs, or was his bladder really just that small? </p><p>Connor’s thoughts were all pure, full of curiosity and wonder, but Hank didn’t like sharing the Android’s attention with anyone. He was <em> his </em> pest, <em> his </em> partner. Not Gavin’s. </p><p>Hank had always despised Gavin, but even more so looking back on the words Gavin had spoken about Connor a while back, when he had first come to work at the Detroit Police Department. </p><p>“Wonder if his asshole vibrates like all the Eden Club models,” Gavin had chuckled over his morning coffee in the break room. “Do you think they gave him a gag reflex? I usually go balls deep in the ones I pay for. If Connor mouths off to me one more time…” he laughed boisterously. Everyone in the break room ignored him, used to his idiocy, knowing he didn’t mean anything he said. He was just a clown. A stupid annoying little clown. </p><p>This wasn’t Hank’s first bought of jealousy when it came to Connor, but the intensity of the emotion did take him by surprise. </p><p>Since the revolution ended a month prior, Connor had stayed at Hank’s house, not having anywhere else to go. Realistically the Android could’ve stayed at the DPD overnight but Hank regrettably found that inhumane. He cringed when he thought about it. When had he started to care about what was comfortable for a bucket of bolts? </p><p>Connor rested on the couch while Hank slept in his bed. They spent evenings and mornings together,  coexisting and smiling. Hank didn’t remember the exact moment he had started to fall for Connor, but he was fairly certain it happened in the evening a week prior. </p><p>They were sat on the couch watching a film, an old classic called <em>The Mummy</em>, from the nineties. Sumo was curled up on the couch between them. Connor pet the dog’s ears as he sat engrossed in the film. </p><p>Imhotep, the undead mummy, bounced from his tomb. Connor startled, his body succumbing to the jump scare. </p><p>Hank chuckled, taking a swig of his beer. “That scare you?” </p><p>“N...no,” Connor said, his cheeks blushing. They looked into each other’s eyes and started laughing together. </p><p>After Connor turned to look back to the screen, Hank had kept his eyes on the boy a bit longer. </p><p>Ever since that night, Connor looking at anyone else for too long made Hank’s stomach turn. He would lay in bed at night, knowing Connor was on the couch, wishing he had the guts to invite him into his room. He just wanted to hold him, lay with him, kiss his neck and feel his mechanical warmth. </p><p>Surely Connor didn’t want that. Right? Surely not. Were androids even capable of feelings like that? </p><p>Hank had begun watching Android and Human pornography, to see what it was all about. The androids seemed to really enjoy the encounter, but perhaps it was all for the cameras. Hank was curious of whether Connor’s model was even equipped with everything he...they?...needed… </p><p>His crush was running deeply through his veins but so was his sexual curiosity about the boy. He felt almost as disgusting as Gavin Reed for his lewd thoughts. And he would be damned if Gavin won out over him. Connor lived at <em> his </em> house, not Gavin’s. He was <em> his </em> friend. Not Gavin’s. </p><p>“What are you working on?” Hank said, trying to take his mind off Connor’s eyes tracking the other detective, moving his tablet off to the side and straightening his keyboard. </p><p>Connor, in his own cubicle directly across from him, focused on his own screen. “Checking grammar,” he said softly, picking up his mouse and clicking, fixing a sentence one of the other detectives had written into their report, typing away. It was one of Connor’s daily responsibilities, to fix any improper spelling or grammar, as he and his mechanical mind never made a mistake. </p><p>Hank grunted, trying to focus back on his own screen, studying a crime scene from a case that was closed just the week before and reading the notes involved. </p><p>Everything was well again for a moment, until Gavin came back out of the washroom, strutting toward his desk. But before he reached it, he turned to Connor’s wandering eye and gave him a silent wink. </p><p>Hank’s green monkey on his back tore at his own shoulder with its razor sharp nails, seeing Connor’s LED flash a quick yellow and back to blue. Was something going on between them? </p><p>“Connor?” Hank said, to get the boy’s attention, loudly so everyone could hear. </p><p>Connor turned to Hank, his face passive. Not sure what he had done to warrant such a loud greeting. </p><p>“Yes, Lieutenant.” </p><p>“Come here.” </p><p>“I’m sorry?” Connor said, shifting in his seat. </p><p>Hank pushed his chair back from his desk, his thick thighs spread open and out on his chair. He pat his lap. </p><p>“Come. Here.” </p><p>Connor hesitated, his hands clutching his own chair, halfway between getting up and sitting. </p><p>“Now.” </p><p>Connor stood and walked around his own desk until he was standing in front of Hank’s, inches from him. “Don’t be afraid, sweetheart,” Hank cooed, reaching out to hold Connor’s hand, his heart thrumming from their first intimate contact. </p><p>Connor’s sweet face was staring down at him, puzzled by what he did. </p><p>“Lay over my lap,” Hank grunted, taking Connor’s hand and guiding him to lay over him. </p><p>Everyone in the department had turned toward Hank and Connor and see what was going on. Hank liked that, everyone would see that Connor belonged to him. </p><p>Connor obeyed, laying over Hank’s thighs, his ass in the air. </p><p>Hank looked across the room and made eye contact with Gavin, who was sitting completely unbothered, taking a swig of his soda. Not even bothering to keep his eyes on he and Connor, more engrossed in his terminal. </p><p>Hank was going to change that. </p><p>He pet Connor’s lower back. </p><p>“Were you looking at Gavin, Connor?” He cooed, as he moved lower to begin tugging down the back of the android’s pants. </p><p>“Wh...what do you mean?”</p><p>“Were you looking at Gavin...thinking about him fucking you?” Hank tugged the material down, chuckling seeing the navy blue briefs the Android wore. What was the point of underwear on a robot? </p><p>Connor’s naked ass, pale and smooth was out to the room. He squirmed on Hank’s lap, embarrassment blushing his cheeks blue. </p><p>“No,” Connor whined. “Why would I? Why would I when I have you?” He turned a bit to look into Hank’s eyes. </p><p>Hank’s heart stopped beating for a moment, his nails continuing to play along Connor’s beautiful smooth skin. </p><p>“Me? You want me, baby?” </p><p>Connor nodded. “I always have.” </p><p>Hank exhaled, his gaze dropping to Connor’s lips, wanting so badly to kiss him. But he knew if he took the break for romanticisms he would lose the momentum for what he had to do. </p><p>He had a compelling need, to show everyone that Connor belonged to him, and anyone who had designs on him, could keep fantasizing, because that’s all they will ever have. </p><p>“Spread yourself open, Connor. Show them what belongs to me,” Hank kept his hand playing at the base of the boy’s spine as Connor obliged, spreading himself to the room. </p><p>Hank exhaled, looking at the rosy pink hole nestled between the boy’s perfect snow-white cheeks. He wanted to bury his face there and kiss the hole, play it along his tongue. </p><p>“May I touch you, baby?” </p><p>“It belongs to you,” Connor said softly. “Doesn’t it?” </p><p>“Yes, it fuckin’ does,” Hank said, placing his hands against Connor’s, lacing their fingers together as Hank spread him open even more. He nudged the boy’s hips higher up with his knee underneath him before lowering his face and burying himself between the boy’s cheeks to lap and suck at the cute little warm pucker. </p><p>Connor whined, pressing his hips back even more on his own to get more friction. Hank’s facial hair was warm against him, his tongue was wet and slippery, sliding in and out of his body. </p><p>“Hank,” he whimpered. “Hank, please.” </p><p>Hank could feel all eyes on them and a surge of power overtook him. This was his boy, his hole, and anyone else that wanted it was shit out of luck. The boy was destined to be his, his love, his little fuck hole, ever since he was donated by Cyberlife. The boy’s mission wasn’t to solve cases, it was to make him and his cock happy. </p><p>Hank groaned, his tongue half inside the boy, his hands cupping Connor’s hands and cheeks, the boy’s thighs quivered. </p><p>“Please,” the boy cried. </p><p>Hank retreated for a moment, rubbing his thumb in circles against the soaked and twitching muscle. “I’m sorry, baby, Daddy got carried away. This is your first time, isn’t it?” </p><p>Connor nodded with a whine. </p><p>“I want to do the rest in private with you at home,” he said, low enough so only Hank could hear. </p><p>Hank’s heart melted, his eyes settling on the boy’s brown ones, spilling with tears, looking up at him from his laying position, full of emotion. </p><p>“Okay, my love. Okay. Daddy’s gunna take real good care of you.” </p><p>“I love you,” Connor said under his breath, his eyes glistening. </p><p>“I love you too,” Hank said, his lip twitching with a smile. “Now tell everyone, loud enough for them to hear, that this hole belongs to me.” </p><p>Connor spread himself again and Hank retreated his thumb. He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. “My hole belongs to Hank, nobody else.” </p><p>Hank caught Gavin’s eye from across the room, now fully watching them. Gavin scowled and turned back to his screen. Hank smirked. </p><p>“Good boy,” Hank said, bending to kiss Connor’s lips. </p><p>Hank shifted in his chair, willing his fantasy to drift away. He had work to do. His eyes wandered to Connor, who was sat still focused on his own terminal from across their desks. </p><p>“Hey,” Hank said softly, getting the Android’s attention </p><p>Connor turned to look at him, curiosity piquing, as always when Hank wanted to talk to him. </p><p>“You wanna...watch another movie tonight?” </p><p>Connor smiled. He nodded, curt and polite. “I’d like that.” <br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love comments 🥺💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>